1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coolers and, more specifically, to a cooler having a padded cushion attached to its top, a telescopic back rest and retractable legs that when deployed and utilized together form a place to sit or bench. The cooler bench seat is comprised of a housing having a cooler portion with a hinged lid covered by a padding forming the cooler-bench seat portion, a telescopically extendable retractable back-rest portion forming the cooler-bench seat-back portion and extendable retractable legs to raise the cooler to a more suitable sitting height. Additionally on the opposing ends of the cooler body a plastic pocket for a teams logo or indicia is supplied for display there through.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cooler devices designed for sitting on top of. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,227 issued to Hill on Nov. 5, 1957.
Another patent was issued to Nazar. on Oct. 2, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,407. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,767 was issued to Peer on Sep. 24, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 31, 1992 to Baltzell as U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,198.
Another patent was issued to Greenwich on Aug. 26, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,296. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,844 was issued to O'Quinn et al. on Mar. 17, 1998. Another was issued to Shyr on Dec. 14, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,752 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 2002 to Stem-Gonzalez as U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,817.
Another patent was issued to McLure on Nov. 3, 2003 as Australian Patent No. 2003100682. Yet another Japanese Patent No. JP2005329962 was issued to Minoru on Dec. 2, 2005. Another was issued to Ward on Nov. 23, 2005 as Canadian Patent No. CA2587933 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 23, 2006 to Stallman as U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0261654.